


雪国百日

by HuanguAquilachrysaetos



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuanguAquilachrysaetos/pseuds/HuanguAquilachrysaetos
Summary: 一个非典型的囚禁事件。关于一个来自文明社会的撸瑟逐渐放飞自我，而一个自我放逐的人却逐渐回归文明的故事。以及缺乏沟通造成的血案（咳虽然在上面放了比较严重的tag，但真实情况可能是有出入的。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及强迫性行为，监禁，OOC

雪国百日

1.

广袤而寒冷的阿拉斯加，大多数美国人心中贴着“专属”标签的世外桃源，和热带风情的夏威夷相比，这块横跨极圈和北温带的飞地显然更适合那些渴望远离喧嚣、探索荒野的旅客——当然，也很适合一个碌碌无为又渴望刺激的刚离婚的倒霉蛋。

Marty缩在越野车里瑟瑟发抖，一只手紧紧抓着方向盘，另一只手捏着手机。天已经黑了，车前灯看出去的只有一成不变的狭窄路面，以及渐渐变大的雪片。他已经在这条路上开了3个多小时了，却始终没有看到那个通往营地的岔路口，尽管他拒绝去想自己是不是早已错过了那个路口或者干脆就是拐错了道，但在他的手机持续显示无信号之后终于承认自己在这山里迷路了。Marty后悔得要命，他已经开始害怕了，要不是这些年工作中锻炼出的一点胆量和他那顽固逞强的脾气，光是想想现在汽车外面有多冷就能让他手足无措了。

但现在也没差多少，在尝试了几次掉头返回却发现道路越来越陌生之后，Marty别无他法只能继续往前开。两天前，他从营地出发时忘了带一份纸质地图，但那时候手机还有点信号，他理所当然地默认了自己可以依靠导航顺利地返回，然而今天他从山上下来的时候GPS就完全没有信号了。Marty绞尽脑汁地回忆自己在游客接待中心墙上匆匆看过的林区地图，根据工作人员的说法，凡是汽车可以通行的道路上都应该有几个小木屋，是林区提供给游客临时休憩或进行少量补给的地方。虽然现在已经找不到回去的路了，但顺着这条路走，运气好的话，他大概能找到一间木屋。

唯一的问题是，雪越下越大，积雪速度快得惊人，他已经不太看得清路了。轮胎在雪中如同陷入沼泽一样，缓慢而颠簸地滑动。汽油不多了，山路行驶比想象中费油的多，更不要说他租的这辆配有雪地防滑轮胎的越野车笨重得像头吃油的野牛。Marty不得不关了暖气好省点燃料，但直到他连着打了三个哈欠然后懒洋洋地挥开满脸白雾时他都没有意识到，死神已经在向他招手了。

Marty什么也没听到，他正开到一个理论上平缓的下坡，车子在重力作用下终于快了一点。他的脚已经冻僵了，于是他费劲地把脚从刹车上抬起来一点，在又厚又硬的登山鞋里活动脚趾和脚踝。车子忽然大幅度地晃了一下，Marty摆在前窗那里的手机一下子滑了下来，他想也没想地伸手去摸，就在那时，一阵急促而沉闷的声音在极近的地方响起，Marty猛地直起身子，正看到一个巨大的东西向他这一侧直冲过来，砰的一声撞在他旁边的车门上，整辆车横着被撞得滑了出去，Marty被那惯性甩向座位另一边，眼睛还惊骇地瞪着窗外的黑暗，条件反射地抓紧了方向盘：是动物吗？那是什么？但那哒哒的声音没有停下，由远及近，Marty忍不住踩下油门想要躲开那些东西，他不知道自己到底在干什么，但当他终于从车前灯照亮的那一小片地面看到那些动物的腿时，车子已经一头撞了过去。

不不不不不！！！Marty下意识地猛打方向盘，忘了自己正行驶在狭窄的积雪山路上，他的车子在一个几乎要侧翻的拐弯之后就直直地冲出路基。之后的事情他记不清了，就是无尽的坠落和撞击，在某个时候，越野车整个翻转过来，Marty在惊恐和绝望中歇斯底里地大叫，接着就什么都不知道了。

有一种细小的声音，不远不近地毕剥作响，是下雨了吗？路易斯安那南部的秋天总是这样，时常下些雨，但一点也不冷。所以是到早上了吗，该起床了吗。Marty努力思考着今天是星期几，需不需要上班，他的闹钟还没有响，到底几点了？

在迷迷糊糊地伸手去床头柜拿手机却抓了个空之后，Marty醒了。傻乎乎地睁着眼盯着半空，不知道自己在哪里。看样子似乎是个木屋，也许自己最终还是成功找到了一间为游客准备的小木屋？但他立刻否定了这个猜测，因为他发现自己盖着的不是被子，而是真正的、带有皮革独特气味的某种动物的毛皮——而且他的左腿很痛。Marty想要仔细观察四周的念头随着他的清醒而被瞬间打断，他全身都很痛！仿佛每一块肌肉都在抽搐，而骨头在其中吱嘎作响，左腿膝盖下面就像是断掉了一样，他甚至感觉不到自己的脚。

到底发生了什么？他现在在哪里？Marty发现自己没法保持镇定，他正无意识地急促喘气，挣扎着试图把自己从床上弄起来，但他的身体只是毫不配合地在毛皮之下慢吞吞地扭动。Marty张嘴想要说话，喉咙里却像灌了胶水一样，只是发出些噎住了似的哼哼。

“唔……咳咳……谁，嗯……有人吗？”

木屋里，或者说他现在躺着的这间屋子里没人，看不到其他地方。Marty想把脑袋再抬起来一点，但这么一动就引发了一阵剧烈的头痛和晕眩让他呻吟着倒回枕头上，连眼睛都睁不开。大概是脑震荡，他想。在忍受这阵头痛消退的时间里他努力回忆了一下之前发生的事情，他迷路了，山里下起雪，巨大的动物，他的车子在紧急转向时失控了，冲下陡坡……他竟然没死，可能也没受什么重伤，除了他痛得要命的左腿。

有人救了他！Marty在想到这件事的时候感觉到皮肤上泛起的鸡皮疙瘩，劫后余生的庆幸同时伴随着巨大的后怕，如果没人发现他，他肯定已经死了，冻僵的尸体至少要等到明年化雪的时候才被发现。

他这么思索了一会儿，很快就感觉到疲惫不堪，头痛再度强烈起来，那种眩晕的感觉让他恶心得想吐，所有的东西都在不停旋转摇晃，不断分裂成更细小的碎片，像晦暗的雪片纷乱地飞舞，却带着尖锐的棱角，劈头盖脸地向他袭来。Marty想要蜷缩起来，他的身体却动不了，皮肤感觉到细密的刺痛，又冷又热……

然后那些景象退去了，雪片垂直地缓缓飘下，Marty又能感觉到自己的身体了，像慢镜头一样向后倾倒，直到接触到坚实的地面。模糊之中他感到有人就在身边，在很近的地方，他同时感觉到温暖和冰冷，这不合理，但他自己的身体因这舒适和安宁而松弛下来，毫无挣扎地沉入更深的睡梦中。

木屋的主人沉默地看着怀里的不速之客，这是他捡到的东西，或者说人，但人和东西其实没有太大差别，特别是在受损及丧失行动能力的时候。早些时候他听到远处隐约有一阵不寻常的撞击声，十几分钟后一群野生的麋鹿从屋子前的空地经过，很容易就能猜测到那里发生了某种撞击事故。他本不应该去搭理这种事情，也许是某只麋鹿头重脚轻地撞到了树干，没什么大不了，但那些来自往昔的根深蒂固的东西告诉他那是汽车翻下山坡不断撞击树木发出的声音。他可以不管，但最后还是出了门。

从下午开始下的雪现在已经抹过脚面了，但林下可能由于树冠的遮挡会稍微好点。月亮当然是没有的，不过他习惯了，而且他和他的驯鹿对这周围都很熟悉。半个多小时以后，他已经看到了那辆底盘朝天、横着被两棵挨着的大树挡住的越野车。他观察了一会儿，毫无疑问这是辆还算结实的车，但显然这种坚固性在车的上半部分及车窗上大打折扣。车窗碎了，可以看到驾驶座有个人，不知死活。他转身从雪橇上拿出断线钳和撬棍，走到车边。这倒霉蛋十有八九是个内地游客，南方人，要么是作死要么是没钱，趁着旅游季的末尾跑到阿拉斯加，对随时可能提前降临的冬季毫无准备。他弄开了车门，剪断安全带，对方的身体瘫软地倒垂着，在他尝试往外拖的时候，呻吟了一下。啊见鬼，还活着呢，并且腿大概是卡住了。这耗费了他另一个半小时来琢磨怎么把对方的脚和小腿从变形的座椅底盘下面弄出来。不过他最后还是成功把人从车里挖出来放到雪橇上，稳妥地回到木屋。

这小子可真够幸运的。左小腿骨折，肋骨大概断了几根，多半有脑震荡，脸上手上很多划痕，脸上还有可笑的大块淤血，显然是砸到了方向盘上。除此以外，他看起来还行，没什么严重损伤。但这也意味着，他捡了个麻烦，比之前捡了驯鹿崽子还让人心烦。他抓起对方的右手检查那些玻璃割伤，忽然摸到那手掌和食指有些老茧，这可不是通常人们会长老茧的位置。他又打量了一下昏迷的男人，一个警察，这真有点讽刺。

后半夜这家伙发起烧来，在床上动来动去，一副做了噩梦的样子。那时候他刚刚把各种东西收拾好回到卧室，顺手摸了摸对方汗湿的脑门，那小子咕哝了两声长出了一口气。他沉着脸看着这个占据了唯一一张床的家伙，最后脱掉衣服也躺了上去。


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marty醒了，第一次交流

2.

仅仅一个晚上，积雪就把整座山都变成了白色。今年冬天第一场雪不仅落得太早，还大得让人和动物都措手不及。但木屋的主人对此并不在意，过冬的准备在上个月就做好了，昨晚回来后随手设的套子还逮到了一只兔子，这不幸的小东西已经冻死了，腿上被套索勒出来的伤口糊着结冻的血块。木屋的主人顺着绳子把它从雪地里拽出来，尸体硬的像块柴，他想了想，放弃了重新下套的打算，反正现在还没到食物紧缺的时候。

冬天捕猎其实麻烦得很，要不是生活所需他才不会自讨苦吃。少数认识他或看见过他的人都叫他“猎人”，像个不约而同、毫无新意的外号，有时候这是不带恶意的，有时候那是一种（自以为）隐晦的嘲笑。某种意义上似乎也离真相不远。因为他永远穿着又旧又老式的衣服，身上除了一把猎刀从不带别的装备，从不说自己的经历，从不炫耀战利品，即使是在偶尔喝的醉醺醺的时候，再健谈的人也没法撬开他的嘴。与那些开着雪地越野车架着机枪到处屠戮的职业猎人或者那些背着昂贵且华而不实的碳素纤维弓弩的户外爱好者们相比，他实在是低调得像块路边的石头。

猎人回到木屋，在门廊下面生了点火，把兔子的尸体烤软，才好剥皮剖腹。他顺便架起大锅子，用新雪来烧热水。清晨非常安静，周围林子里有鸟叫，空气又干又冷，这感觉和之前无数个清晨都差不多，但又和所有的清晨都不一样。他的屋子里，现在躺着个陌生人，不是他之前捡到过的动物。他一边给那死兔子扒皮，一边想着要怎么处理他屋里那一个。有一次他碰到一只头上被打伤的半大的小熊，他费了点功夫把它弄回来包扎伤口，从箩筐里拿出土豆丢给它，伤还没好那熊就跑了，后来猎人不时能在林子里看见它，一声不吭地远远望着他，有时候他会留下自己的午餐。第二年，他听见有个人得意地吹嘘自己终于猎到了那只之前从枪下逃脱的黑熊，说可惜耳朵少了一只，做标本卖不出好价钱。猎人等着他和同伴分开走到酒馆外面撒尿的时候，击倒他，用猎刀削掉一只耳朵。后来那一年冬天他捡到两只瘦骨嶙峋的小驯鹿，因为狼的袭击而和族群走散了，那两只驯鹿不知怎么游荡到了猎人的屋子附近，把他留在地里的萝卜的叶子啃得一干二净，从此天天在这里讨吃的。猎人把木屋旁边的柴棚收拾出来，给小驯鹿过夜。起初都没事，直到有一天驯鹿群经过了这块林区，两只小鹿兴奋得跑出去，猎人只来得及拉住其中一只。没过多久，远处传来狼群的嚎叫和低吼，鹿群惊慌失措地试图突围，接下来就是撕咬进食的声音。绝大多数的驯鹿都逃脱了，但猎人收留的那只没有。当天他就给柴棚修了围栏，把剩下那只圈养起来。猎人抬头瞥了眼不远处站着的那只长大了的驯鹿，它已经适应了笼头和绳套，此时正埋头在箩筐里啃着甘蓝叶子。

人和动物没什么区别。如果没法在一开始弃之不顾，那就只能养起来，还得提防着不要乱跑，因为这些家伙没有自保的能力——如果他们有，那一开始就不会被他捡到了。

猎人处理好兔子，拎回屋里，又去卧室看了看那个捡到的陌生人，对方还在睡。他转身出去把热水也端进屋，用脸盆装了一些拿去卧室。角落里的火盆还有亮光，他拨拉了几下，让炭火旺起来，接着他返回床边，掀开毛皮和毯子一角，开始给人擦身。

Marty是被冻醒的，或者说他感觉自己是被冻醒的，这不科学因为他醒了以后发现被窝里还是挺暖和的。他费劲地眨巴眼睛想要看清楚周围，但房间里还是有点暗。他昏头涨脑地躺了好一会儿，告诉自己打起精神别特么这么快又睡过去，他得搞清楚自己在哪儿，又是怎么到这里来的。他这时候才发现旁边墙上的小窗，有一些蒙蒙的光亮透过来，大概是早上了。屋里还是没人，但现在Marty肯定这是有人住的。有人把他从那车子里弄出来，处理了他的伤。他颤巍巍地伸出手，推开身上盖的东西，屏住呼吸把自己撑起来一些，浑身的疼痛让他一下子瘫回原地，试了第三次才成功。他看到自己的左腿包着夹板，像是手工做的东西，所以他的左腿还在，只是骨折了，而且显然他现在没法靠自己移动，光是这样撑起上半身就把他累得气喘吁吁、一声冷汗。

到底是谁救了他？Marty两次醒来都没看到这里的主人，让他既好奇又不安，警察的那部分直觉在发出警报，虽然还不知道是为什么。呃，也许，是因为他现在什么也没穿。Marty小心地躺回去，决定静观其变，而说句实话，他也没力气干啥事。就这么躺着，上下眼皮又止不住得要拥抱彼此了，Marty只坚持了一会儿就放弃挣扎，迷迷糊糊睡了过去。

等到他听到声音惊醒的时候，Marty差点就睁开眼睛了。他自己也说不清为什么要这么偷偷摸摸，但他紧张地闭着眼，一动不动，在心里猜测对方在屋里干什么。听到搓洗的水声他意识到对方可能想给他清理一下，接着身上一轻，毛皮和毯子被掀开，对方握着他一只手腕拎起来，热乎乎的毛巾就贴上了他的胳膊。

Marty紧张得要命，拼命告诉自己继续装死。对方显然是个男人，抓着自己手腕的手大而粗糙。这个男人的身上有一股淡淡的血腥味，还有别的气味，闻起来像是泥土、积雪和烟。这大概没什么，Marty忐忑地想，刚被擦过的皮肤在空气中泛起鸡皮疙瘩。对方那毛巾从胳膊擦到肩膀，又擦了脖子，这会儿又覆在胸口，不管Marty怎么努力，还是在那粗糙的毛巾擦过乳头的时候颤了一下。对方的动作停了一下，接着又继续擦另一边，更轻柔，更缓慢，织物纤维一点点擦过乳尖，仿佛没完没了。Marty偷偷掐住自己还放在毯子里的左手心，他几乎要忍不住呻吟了。

但那毛巾却挪开了，继续正常地擦完了他的肚子，然后是另一只胳膊，两条腿，最后是脸。没有擦Marty的下身，尽管那里没有任何东西阻碍对方的行动。Marty大大地松了口气，在对方把东西盖回来的时候，他几乎要睁开眼睛了。他想自己大概是装睡成功了，他听着对方收拾东西，等着对方走出去，忽然，一只手隔着厚厚的被子落在他下腹，让Marty一个激灵。只听到对方说：“别装了，除非你不想上厕所。”说着用力往下一按，Marty的膀胱立刻赶到巨大的压力，那股酸胀的感觉让他瞬间感觉某些难以描述的地方岌岌可危。

Marty唰得睁开眼，正对上对方的视线，他瞪着那张瘦削的、被胡子和头发遮盖大半的脸，半晌说不出话。

然而对方只是面无表情地看了他一眼就退开了，沉默地走开，过了一会儿又拎着个铁通回来，放在床脚。“尿在桶里。”他说话的声音非常生硬嘶哑，词语像梗在喉咙里，神情没半点温度，这男人要么是本身就这么冷酷无情的脾气，要么就是——Marty绞尽脑汁地想了想——可能很久没说话了。Marty摸不透对方的想法，这和他想象中得救后与救命恩人发生的对话完全不一样，这让他更担心对方救他的动机了。不过，就眼下的问题，他小心翼翼地说道：“唔……谢谢你，救了我。”

木屋的主人就像是没听到一样，或者说听到了也不在意，只是自顾自在几个旧的柜子里翻找，然后抓着两件衣服和一卷布带过来放在床边。“慢慢坐起来，你的肋骨需要上点绷带。”

“好、好的。”Marty不敢看他，在床上动了动，他以为自己又要费劲地忍着疼痛撑起身体，对方却弯下腰，托着他的肩膀和腰稳妥地把他扶了起来。Marty不停地吸着气，两侧和后背都抽痛着，他坐在床上难以保持平衡，因为姿势的变化那条断了的左腿又开始灼灼地痛起来。男人推开那些厚重的毯子，抬起一条腿跪在床上，没压着Marty的腿，和他面对面。对方一边展开绷带一边低声说：“你可以撑在我肩上。”

这是个好主意，不得不说，Marty抬起酸软的胳膊，双手用力抓着对方肩膀上的布料，分担一点体重。木屋的主人，这一身破旧胡子拉碴的男人用绷带和（不知什么时候拿来的）大块衬垫迅速地绑在他身上，牢牢地固定住。衬垫像夹板一样支撑起Marty的部分体重，保证肋骨不会因为动作而位移。在男人处理完之后他立刻就感觉疼痛减轻了不少。对方提供的是两件系扣子的衣服，没有裤子。他忍住了询问的欲望和羞耻心，在对方的帮助之下，往铁桶里撒了尿。屋主人把毛巾递给他，于是Marty就在对方的注视之下擦了老二和屁股。对方靠着他的身体很暖和，但Marty需要裤子，他是个文明人，然后他向下看到自己的左腿，好吧，穿裤子可能是有点不方便。

“你饿了吗？”对方问，但听着不像个问句。

Marty还在高烧后虚脱的感觉中，但经过对方提醒他觉得应该吃一点，他现在得看对方眼色小心行事，有吃的时候最好还是不要拒绝。

“我拿过来。”男人说，把Marty扶上床，又把枕头被子什么的垫在他背后。Marty因为那毯子和毛皮带来的温暖喟叹一声，恨不得立刻缩进被窝。不一会儿男人端着一个大碗和一个杯子过来，那香味飘进Marty的鼻子里让他胃里发出咕咕的声音。但真吃进嘴里，又觉得很淡，虽然不难吃，但他现在舌头嘴巴都很麻木，大概又是发烧的后遗症。

吃完东西，对方递来药片，Marty犹豫了一下，还是吞了下去。等到他重新躺下，下巴蹭着软乎乎的毛毯并且几乎要睡着的时候，才想起来到现在还没有互相介绍，重要的是，不知道对方的身份。

“咳……谢谢，呃，真的非常感谢，我叫Marty，是过来旅游的——我可以知道你的名字吗？”

对方已经走到卧室门口，这时转过身来，吐出一个名字：“Rust。”

奇怪的名字，Marty赶紧追问，“呃好的Rust，你知道，我出车祸了，我需要联系旅行社，给家人打个电话什么的，你、你这里有电话吗？”

“没有。”男人说着又要往外走。

“等等！等等！对不起，你有捡到我的手机吗？应该在车里，我就是问问……你，你可以帮我找一下吗？”

木屋的主人却不理睬他，直接走了出去，关上门。

Marty心里一沉，胡思乱想种种可能，但不一会儿困意袭来，他又死死地睡了过去。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 木屋探险，了解越多越不了解的Marty

3.

再醒来的时候天已经黑了，屋里挺暗的，但还能看到些东西。Marty觉得脑子稍微清醒了一些，也不知道现在是几点，这屋里还是只有他一个人，这让他再次怀疑对方是不是不睡在这间屋里。可是不像，这种林中小屋不会很大，对于一个单身猎户来说根本没必要置办两个卧室。所以，如果自己一直睡在这床上，那对方睡在哪里？

这个问题不久之后有了答案。正当Marty爬起来试着解决清空膀胱的问题时，屋门被敲了2声，然后那男人就走了进来。Marty尴尬地捏着自己还在滴水的老二，摇摇晃晃地想要回避，但是对方似乎视而不见，自顾自地把一些东西放在床头柜上，然后转身强硬地扶着Marty回到床上。

“伤口，需要重新包扎。”那男人非常扼要地说道，比起沉默寡言更像是不习惯说话。

Marty无奈地慢慢躺下，他摸不透这个男人的想法，而头晕让他无法长时间地思考，只能继续顺从。但对方首先却是拿起一块搓好的毛巾盖在他下体上擦拭起来，Marty惊叫了一声，表示可以自己来，但是对方充耳不闻地抹干净了他的阴茎和裆部，然后抓住他好的那条腿的脚腕一把拎起来，那毛巾就擦上Marty的屁股。

这是Marty成年后第一次在清醒状态下被一个陌生人擦洗下体，他慌乱地想要弓起上身，想要挥开对方的毛巾，但是他的肋骨和背让他僵硬地瘫在床上，因为紧张、疼痛和这陌生的刺激而气喘吁吁。这“酷刑”其实只持续了不到一分钟，然后对方将一块柔软的折叠起来的布料围在他下身，像个浴巾似的裹在他胯上，大约是用这个暂时替代短裤。Marty在惊慌之余依然为这份不寻常的体贴而感到惊讶。

不过今晚让他惊讶的事情却还在继续。在重新包扎固定伤口之后——顺便一说，Marty的腿还是痛得不行——那个叫Rust的男人递给Marty半杯水和两种不同的药片，看着他吞下，然后示意他挪到床里面一点。Marty当即明白对方是要和自己一起睡。理智告诉他这很正常，甚至是必然的，但他还是浑身僵硬，睡意全无。那个男人脱掉衣服搭在椅子上，熄灭提灯，沉默地坐上床沿，用一种自如简练的动作滑入皮革和毛毯之下，Marty几乎没有感觉到灌进来的冷气。

屋里漆黑而安静，屋外是呼啸的风雪，Marty努力睁着眼，不敢睡觉。男人在躺下后没有说话，他们之间的距离不远不近，足够Marty的右胳膊感觉到对方身侧辐射而来的热度。

Marty踌躇了好一会儿，试探地说道：“晚安，Rust。”

对方似乎含糊地哼了一声，或者只是用力地呼了口气。正当Marty以为这次同样也不会得到回应的时候，对方说：“冷吗？”

“不，不冷，”Marty赶紧答道，“谢谢。”

接着屋里似乎真正地沉寂下来。男人的呼吸声听不见，但是Marty此时因紧张而敏感的神经让他能感觉到对方悠长平稳的呼吸，像是放松的样子。Marty睡了几乎一个白天，此时勉强还坚持着，他想要翻个身，他的背和腰真的吃不消长时间的平躺了，但是他不敢动，本能地想要等对方先睡着。再说侧身的话恐怕会让毯子和床铺之间留下更大的空袭，他还没有把床的里侧捂热，因为发烧，他冷得几乎打颤。

尽管如此，困倦还是渐渐俘获了Marty，他甚至不太感觉到身上的伤痛了，只是头晕，可能之前对方给他的药里有止痛和安眠的成分。他沉入了非常不舒适的浅眠，僵硬的肌肉终于瘫软下来。

Rust睁开眼，扭头看着他救回来的这个倒霉蛋，对方的脸朝向里侧，看起来对颈椎不太友好。他小心地伸手探向对方的胳膊，那皮肤柔软发凉，有点黏，是出了冷汗。Rust侧过身去，手臂穿过Marty脖子下面，揽过对方的腰，靠上去轻柔地将他侧过身拉近自己。这个人在睡眠中的身体并不抗拒，在感觉到温暖之后愈发靠近Rust。

明天他还得继续加固房子的屋顶，再劈一些木材，雪橇和挽具需要检修一下，铲雪的工具和其他农具都要准备起来。如果明天风能停的话，也许可以去林子里下几个套子，抓点野兔松鸡一类的小东西。他拖回来的这个伤患需要蛋白质，豆子罐头不是好选择。Rust在脑子里过了一遍待办事项，与此同时感觉到这个叫Marty的男人越发松弛的身体，呼吸平稳下来。

Rust伸展手指，摸到对方柔软的腹部，夹在固定肋骨的夹板和遮羞的布料之间。肚脐下有一点不太明显的体毛，这男人身上毛发不太多，皮肤的触感光滑温热。Rust的手离开腹部，隔着布料从高起的髋关节摸向臀部。早些时候，他已经触摸过这身体，但这不妨碍他现在想要继续感受的念头。只要他想，他可以现在把手从那布料下探进去，插入收拢的双腿之间。不过这想法并没有引起足够的性欲，只是停留在放松的臆想之中。

第二天Marty又是被冷醒的。他感觉到包围着他的热度在远离自己，接着又被柔软但是不一样的东西包裹起来，被放平身体。Marty的意识没有清醒到让他说出话来，等到他终于睁开眼——也许又昏睡了一会儿之后——他发现自己又是一个人躺在床上，听不到另一个人的动静，大约又是出去干活了。Marty不想离开温暖的床，可是这样躺着让他觉得是个废人。昨晚又发了烧，现在身上有点黏。床头柜上放着水，Marty抬头又看到一些衣服搭在床脚，都不是自己的衣服。他有点疑惑自己原先的衣物都去了哪里，还有他的手机，他想起来，不知道对方有没有去找。虽然说现在外面一定积雪了，但是一定还有办法通行，正常来说那个男人应该会想要把自己送到最近的救助站之类的地方，没道理留着他这个个伤患还细心照顾着。Marty总忍不住想到那些不好的可能，但接着他说服自己不至于这么倒霉恰好碰到一个反社会人格的家伙，留着他是想要害他。

Marty叹了口气，决定爬起来。他不知道怎么才能穿上裤子，他的左腿差不多一点都不能弯曲，好在对方留下一件长的羊皮大衣，Marty勉强把那老式又厚重的大衣披到身上，摸索着走出卧室。在躺了差不多三天之后，Marty终于有机会好好探查一下这幢小屋子，非常朴素，没有任何装饰，干净整洁，有一股木头和烟草的气味，客厅更像是一个作坊，只在一侧有灶台和一点厨具，置物架上堆放着食材，旁边有个小桌子。Marty看到案板上方挂着的刀具，有那么一闪念考虑是不是要藏一把小刀在身上。不，还是算了，如果对方是个穷凶极恶的罪犯那肯定不会让猎物大摇大摆探索自己的老窝。客厅的大部分地方被工作台，工具和材料占据了。Marty好奇地看着那些由金属、原木、皮革之类材料制成的东西和半成品，雕花的刀柄，皮革的腰带式刀鞘，制作了一半的木盆和还未打磨的一套木盘。Marty几乎是惊叹地拿起一个小小的木雕，那是一头叼着鲑鱼的棕熊。Rust是个手工艺人吗？他以此为生吗？Marty这么想着把木雕放回原处，却不料转身就对上了另一个人的眼睛。

“！”Marty倒抽一口气向后躲去，撞上了工作台，他的左腿因为这过快的移动而发出一阵剧痛，使他差点就摔在地上。另一个人迅速靠近他架住了他一条胳膊，Marty这才意识到对方是从门口走过来的，并没有那么近，只不过自己有点做贼心虚。

“你应该坐下。”另一个人说，声音低沉含糊，像是有一种口音。他架着Marty把他弄到小圆桌那里，让他坐在椅子上。厚大衣让Marty感觉很臃肿，但好歹遮住了膝盖，而那个男人在安顿了他之后就没再理睬他，自顾自脱下外套，开始烧饭。

“谢谢。”Marty说。

没有回应，当然了。

“我想问……现在几点了？”

过了几秒，对方答道：“9点半。”

看样子对方应该在准备早午饭，Marty听说北方一些特别冷的地区人们在冬季一天只吃两顿，不过怎样都行，Marty现在饿得要命，从车祸之后基本没吃过什么东西，说句尴尬的，他大号都几天没解决了。

Marty不知道现在是不是个询问自己行李下落的好时机，干坐着又实在无聊。所以最后他试着说起客厅另一边那些东西。“Rust，我可以问你个问题吗？只是好奇……你是个手艺人吗？我看到你在做的那些东西，呃，做得真好，我意思是，它们是要拿去卖的吗？”

他没指望回答，不过对方还是开口了。

“一部分。”那男人说。

“哦！嗯，是拿去山下镇上的集市？我之前在一些手工艺品店看到些这样的东西，当然，你做的东西好太多了。”

男人没说话。

Marty鼓起勇气继续闲扯：“我看到你做的小雕刻，那只熊，很精致，你、你是从哪里学的手艺吗？”

“……只是打发时间。”

“你自学的？酷！”Marty说，口干舌燥，“你的手真巧，我打赌这屋子里的家具说不定也是你自己做的？以前学校里有手工社团，我也想过学做点小玩意儿来着，当然不是为了泡妞，不过我不是那块料，很快就放弃了。”

“……你不用找话说。”

“抱歉，我有点无聊，睡了太久。”Marty试探地说道，“我就是个庸俗的城里人，你知道城里人都习惯成天盯着手机，要不然不知道怎么打发时间。”

他等着对方的反应，是置若罔闻还是含糊其辞，然后他听到对方说：

“这里没有信号。”

好吧，这事情也许是真的也许不是，但Marty之前跟他请求过取回自己的物品，难道这男人准备装傻吗？

“你的东西在储藏室。”

Marty很惊讶，努力保持镇定：“是吗？太感谢了！我不知道还剩下些什么，我想找些换洗衣服，感觉自己都在发酸。”

“等吃完饭。”男人说。接下来他没说话，一直到把食物端上桌。

炖菜和酸面包，Marty的盘子里有额外的鱼肉，这让他困惑又不好意思，当他向对方道谢并提出疑问时，只得到一句“你受伤了”的回答。Marty犹豫着拿起勺子开始吃自己那碗食物，他现在嘴里能吃出味道了，但是当他咀嚼的时候脸颊一下子酸胀得不得了，就像是他的牙床和脸上全部水肿了一样。Marty含着那一口东西喘着气，勉强囫囵吞下，幸好食物都很软烂，而且他发现自己的碗里汤明显多于料，他大概可以直接喝掉它。鱼肉很好，Marty相信它应该比他尝到的更美味，但是他现在舌头还很麻木，嘴里有种苦味。但他称赞对方的厨艺并再次表达感谢的时候，男人只是看了他一眼。

饭后Rust把Marty的登山包拿过来，“能找到的东西都在这里。”他说，又简单跟Marty交代了一下几个生活设施的使用，接着就出门了。Marty看着桌上那个鼓鼓囊囊外表完好的背包，猜想对方是否已经把里面翻了个遍。他拉开拉链，发现放在最上面的是他的腰包，Marty把它拿出来时摸到了一个长方形的东西，拉开一看，惊喜地发现果然是手机，但随后他的心就沉了下去，手机屏幕四分五裂，还有点凹陷，一点电都没有，多半是彻底坏了。他在这屋子里没有看到任何电线开关和电灯，但他不相信Rust会完全不用电器，既然对方会把自己做的东西送到山下去卖——顺便一说他不觉得那男人会自己摆摊，肯定是放在哪个店里寄卖的——那他一定会需要和什么人联系，而且如果遇到经济状况他也应该要有办法和附近的森林警卫队或者国家公园的值班人员取得联系，如果不是手机，那么也许是小型的无线电设备？

Marty决定等自己活动更自如一点就找机会好好找一下，或者，和对方谈谈？后一个想法让他犯怵，他不知道对方会是什么反应，太难预料了。不过背包里其他东西差不多还是原来的样子，Marty翻出了宽松的T恤和运动短裤，他发誓今晚再也不能光屁股睡觉了。


End file.
